


Who you are

by Legendary-Destiel (Legendary_Royalty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's trying to find the right words, M/M, Poetry, Sad, after Castiels death, dean alone in his room, destiel poem, hopelessly romantic, loveletter, post-episode 12x23, why can i just write sad things?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendary_Royalty/pseuds/Legendary-Destiel
Summary: What is Dean doing in his room except for listening to music and drinking?Trying to write down the feelings, which he couldn't say when a certain angel was still alive.This is a little one shot about Dean's feelings after 12x23.





	Who you are

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about Deans loss emotionally attacs me all the time....and i start to write sad stuff. *sigh*

Castiel once asked Dean Winchester what he meant to him. What he really sees in Castiel. Who he is, in his eyes.  
  
Dean could never make himself clear.  
Constantly running away from the angel and avoiding every serious conversation about his feelings.  
He could never find words that were enough to explain.

But then came a time, when Dean felt so tremendously sorry for always hiding his real desires and denying the fundamental fact, where his heart truly belongs.  
Where he wanted it to belong.

Forever.

So in the darkness of his room, several empty bottles scattered on the floor, he finds himself sitting on the chair, a piece of paper outspread on the desk in front of him, the pen hovering quiveringly over the white surface, as he begins to write.

 

* * *

  

_Darling,_  
_Who you are_

 _You’re my heart,_  
_My soul,_  
_My pure excitement_  
_Always longing for your glance to hit me_

 _You’re the blue ocean at the sunrise_  
_My morning star_  
_My brightest light_  
_Still every time you look at me_  
_The world seems to disappear_

 _You’re the fleshly incarnation_  
_Of everything that’s good and shiny_  
_Here on this doomed planet_

 _You’re my savior and my guide_  
_Who led me through hell_  
_And to myself_  
_Heaven, Darkness, Emptiness_  
_Can never harm us_  
_As long as we’re together_

 _You’re my salvation,_  
_My satisfaction_  
_My longing_  
_And the destination of my reached out hand_  
_You’re my lover and my friend_

 _And you will eternally be_  
_My beloved angel._

 

To Cas…from Dean

* * *

 

 

The sheet of paper is blotched with tears, which were permanently dropping from Deans eyes in silent continuity. Ink stains have smudged some words, but who cares anyway.  
There was nothing left to say.

He puts the letter in the drawer, next to his bed. Together with some black feathers, a button from a dress-shirt and a mixtape, Dean plans to lock it there.

Forever.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
